Date with Mr Suarez's Daughter
by DettyisLove
Summary: There is one person in particular that seems to catch the attention of the young Suarez princess... Betty has a mission and that is to talk to Daniel. Daniel's mission is to get through everything alive. DETTY!
1. Chapter 1

**Date with Mr. Suarez's Daughter**

_AN: Hi guys! Sooo I've had this concept floating around in my head like the plague! I couldn't help it! _

**_Story: There is one person in particular that catches the attention of the young Suarez princess... ;) _**

**_This story is total AU with elements from the show obviously. :P_**

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a nice autumn evening on one of the busiest streets in Manhattan and in one of the top restaurants in town, _Casa Suarez_. People were dressed up, eating, chatting away, waiters and waitresses zipping in and out of the kitchen. It was hip and chic, yet totally elegant. This was where people wanted to be. The top business people from the fashion and entertainment industry were always in for the great food, excellent service and beautiful decor from Beyoncé to Lady Gaga and Adrianna Lima to Wilhelmina Slater. However, there was one person in particular that seemed to catch the attention of the young Suarez princess.

"Oww, Justin" Betty squealed when she felt Justin's elbow jab into her left side. "Sorry AB."

"Shh" Betty looked to him. "You know how Papi gets upset when we're here when it's busy." She whispered to her nephew.

"Betty, what are we doing here, anyways?" Justin asked curiously wondering why the heck they were hiding behind a huge plant in the center of the restaurant acting like sneaking teenagers or really bad spies, either way it wasn't that hard to notice them. She leaned next to him. "You remember how I told you that there was this guy that I like that always comes here and meets with Papi?"

"Uh...ya, I think so."

"Yes, well he just walked in right now and is heading to that table in the corner where the colored-tile wall is." Justin looked to her for a second and in the location she specified. His eyes went wide "Him?"

"Yes" She smiled brightly looking to Justin. A huge grin came to his face. "OMG, Betty do you have any idea who that is?"

She looked to him "Yes, it's Daniel."

"Betty... that is _THE_ Daniel Meade." She just looked at him blankly. He rolled his eyes and dropped his hand dramatically. "You've got to be kidding me. He's not only the Editor in Chief of _Mode_ Magazine, but he is one of the best businessmen in New York City and the most eligible bachelor according to Esquire Magazine."

Her eyes lit up. "Wow, really?" He nodded happily of his knowledge. She laughed "How do you know all that?"

"Oh my God, where have you been? He's always in the news. And besides, I love _Mode_, so I pay attention to anything about it."

"Well, he sounds like a great guy, why would Papi always tell me he's bad news?" she asked confused looking at the table where he sat looking so unbelievably handsome with his black Armani suit, at least that what's she thought, and his purple dress shirt which seemed to make his eyes bright. She could see the blue from all the way over here. She loved how he smiled so charmingly when the waiter brought him some wine. She knew that his favorite wine was Pinot Noir, and he always got whatever her Papi suggested he eat, but she knew that his favorite was her Papi's very own Pozole recipe or his fresh Tamales. "Well, maybe because he's known as a playboy." Justin said snapping her out of her daze.

She looked to him "What? Really?" she looked back in the direction of Daniel. "I don't know. He doesn't seem that way."

"Fashion-TV is always showing him leaving parties or clubs, and there has been one time where he was seen walking out with a couple of girls."

"Hmm...Well, what do you think?" She asked looking to Justin knowing that his judgment about people was usually correct. "Personally, I don't buy it. I think they're just showing him out to be this jerk because of how he used to be when he was in college. He seems like he's changed since his dad made him editor in chief a year ago."

"Wow..." Betty looked to Daniel again and smiled. Justin looked at her and smiled noticing her love-sick smile. "So, you like him, AB?" he asked with a slight shine in his eyes.

She smiled brighter and looked to Justin. "Yes. And actually, that is why I brought you here. I need your help." He looked at her with a curious expression. "What?"

"I just want to talk to him alone. Papi never lets me come near him. I have a plan up my sleeve, but I need you to help me."

"Okay!" Justin said happily. Betty's eyes lit up. "Really? You'll help me?" She said with a hopeful tone. "Are you kidding? YES! I love Daniel! He is a genius! And besides..."

"Ya, ya, you love Mode, I get it!" she giggled. Justin slapped her arm playfully. "Come on; let's go before someone catches us." Betty said taking his hand.

"I'm surprised no one did already" he laughed. They quickly snuck off running to the front when they ran into someone. "Sorry!" Betty said loudly. "Mijaa!"

"Papi! Uh..." she looked to Justin worriedly. "What are you two doing here? I told you not to run around the restaurant when it was busy."

"Sorry, Papi."

"It's okay. What are you two doing here?"

"Uh...we were just uh..." she looked to Justin. "We were just trying to see if Beyoncé was here again." He quickly chimed in.

"Oh...no, now it's very busy. And I have a meeting. How many times have I told you two to not be out so late when you're on this side of town? I'll have a car take you to Queens."

"No, Papi, please we'll just take the subway."

"No mija." He said sternly.

"Papi, come on! I'm 22 years old. You can't keep treating me like a baby. Besides, Justin is with me." She said putting her hand to his shoulder, and looking at her father with her big brown eyes. Ignacio always had a soft spot for his daughter's eyes and smile. "Ok, but promise to call me as soon as you two get home"

Betty smiled brightly. "Okay! Thank you, Papi!" She hugged him happily. "Come on Justin; let's go before he changes his mind." She took his hand and started running off. "No running!" he yelled behind them.

"Love you, Papi, bye!" she said in a blur as she and Justin made their way through the entrance. Ignacio shook his head. "Mi hija" He quickly made his way.

"Daniel" Ignacio said as he approached his table. Daniel quickly stood up to greet the older man. Daniel couldn't help but feel intimidated every time he saw him approach the table with this affirmative and strong presence, but the longer he talked to him he saw this kind and warm nature to him. He just knew he never wanted to get on his bad side. "Mr. Suarez. Good to see you, sir."

"Please Daniel, how many times have I told you to call me Ignacio."

"Right, sorry. Habit." He shot a lopsided smile and sat down across from the older man.

"Glad you could meet with me. I'm sorry about taking up your time this past month"

"Not at all, Mr...Umm...Ignacio" he smiled. "It's my pleasure." He said taking the papers from Ignacio as he slid them across the table.

"Yes! I'm so glad Papi let us go on the subway. I can't stand having his stupid driver take me home. He is sooo annoying. He never shuts up." Betty giggled as they ran out of the restaurant. Justin laughed at his Aunt. They walked down the street. After a few minutes, Betty looked at Justin. "So, think I have a shot with Daniel?" Betty asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Are you kidding? He will not know what hit him." He said with a grin. Betty smiled taking a deep breath. "God, I really like him Justin." Justin smiled glancing at her. "Don't worry, AB. I'll help you. And with my awesome fashion sense he will be breathless when he sees you."

"Yay! Thank you, Justin." she smiled happily. On their way to Queens, Betty felt butterflies like crazy with the possibility of finally talking to Daniel. She really didn't understand why her Papi never even let her ask about him. She smiled smoothing out the blue dress beneath her hands. When they got home Justin ran quickly up the stairs and not even two minutes later came back down with a pile of magazines in his hand. "Here AB, you should take a look at Mode Magazine, and these two have some stuff about him."

"Thank you, Justin." She smiled happily. She looked at the cover of Esquire which had a picture of him. "Man, he is so gorgeous." She felt butterflies again and her heart race just at the possibility of having the chance to talk to him. "Okay, so, let me tell you my plan." She said with a grin. "Eek!" He squealed excitedly grabbing her arm and pulling her to the kitchen, getting out sheets of paper and pencil. Betty smiled looking to him. She knew she had the best nephew ever.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think of the idea so far. :P _Please!_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Date with Mr. Suarez's Daughter**

_AN: Hi! Thanks sooo much for your reviews and follows! :) Yay! haha Glad you like the concept. Enjoy..._

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, do you think that's a good plan, Justin?" Betty asked curiously glancing up from all of the papers scattered across the kitchen table with drawings, details, and instructions. Betty was rather proud of her plan. "Are you kidding? This is brilliant AB. I feel like we're on a secret mission."

Betty giggled "well, I guess we kind of are. We're keeping it a secret from Papi and my mission is to talk to Daniel" she laughed.

He laughed. "True."

"Mission talk-to-Daniel shall commence" Betty giggled. Justin shook his head. "AB, we have GOT to come up with a better name than _that_!"

"What? Why? I think it's good."

"It's too obvious!"

"Ok, so what's your bright idea, genius?"

"I still need to come up with one, but we are NOT calling it _that_."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, whatever Justin" Two seconds later they heard the front door open abruptly; they both looked to each other in a panic. "Shoot, we forgot to call Papi. Hide everything!" Betty quickly jumped up from the table to run to the front door to stall for Justin. "Betty, Justin!"

"Sorry Bobby!"

"What's the matta with you two? You know you have to call your dad as soon as you get in the house. He called me about ten times. You're lucky he didn't send Marco and Silvio here. God, those two. I just want to knock their lights out."

Betty laughed. "ME TOO! I'm surprised Papi didn't have them follow us on the subway."

"Now will you quit getting into trouble? You're going to give your father a heart attack. Do you know how many times he called me while I was in Miami telling me you were sneaking off, running away, and driving him crazy?"

Betty looked to her hands guiltily. She looked back up at him. "Bobby, it's just not fair! He never lets me go anywhere alone; he always has dumb and dumber following me. They are soooo obnoxious! They're not even good at being secretive! And Papi is just treating me like a child! It's not fair!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. He just worries about you."

"Well, _he_ should calm down. I'm 22! I can take care of myself!" she said folding her arms across her chest. Bobby shook his head.

"Alright, you finished?" he smiled. Betty nodded with a smirk.

"Now, gimme a hug" he said holding out his arms. Betty giggled and hugged him. "I missed you Chipmunk."

"I missed you too, Bobby" She pulled away. After Justin successfully hid all the evidence of their plan he went into the living room. "Bobby" he ran over and hugged him. "Hey Justin, man, you're getting so big. Man, I can't believe I haven't seen you two in months."

"You're always busy, we understand." Betty said understandingly, but a hint of a frown was written in her eyes. "Come here" He held his arms out to both of them. They wrapped their arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry that I've been gone too long. It's just hard, you know?" they looked up at him with tears in their eyes. "Ever since Hilda died, I feel part of me is missing. But you know what? No more, because you two are my missing piece now. I realized I can't live without you. I love you guys" they hugged him tightly.

He rubbed their backs affectionately as there soft sobs muffled into his chest. "Come on, listen, I'm gonna stick around this time. No more running away." He pulled away to look at their tear-stricken faces "That goes for the both of you, too, okay?" he said with a smirk. They both laughed through their tears and nodded.

"We're a family. We can get through anything together." He hugged them tightly again "Now, what do you say I take us out for ice cream." He said with a grin pulling back to see their face. They both shook their heads happily. "Let me just call your Papi before he sends out those dumb goons here."

Betty and Justin giggled. When Bobby got off the phone he looked to Betty. She looked down already knowing what he was going to say. "Your Papi is not happy about what you did, Betty. You're probably gonna get an earful outta him, but until then, let's go and get that ice cream to lessen the effect." He said with a grin. Betty laughed.

They all made their way to get their ice cream and got Hilda's favorite ice cream. Betty smiled looking at her nephew and Bobby and knew they were a family again. Now, there was just one more person she wanted to have be a part of her family.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter was kinda short. I will try and make them longer. :) And p.s. For those of you that review, it would be sooo awesome if you give a suggestion for the 'Mission talk-to-Daniel' name. hahah I will use your suggestions in the story! :) hehe I just figure it would be more fun that way :P Thanks for reading!

please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Date with Mr. Suarez's Daughter**

_Hi! Thanks again for your reviews! :) I appreciate them and the participation in the name suggestion. I would like to thank AgentCaroline and GhostlyEncounters for your suggestions so far. If any of you have some, let me know soon! :) Yay! haha :P I will use them! :D_

_Hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

Chapter 3

Justin walked up to Betty's door and knocked softly before opening. "AB? Can I come in?"

Betty picked up her head wiping away her tears. "Ok" she said softly. He walked in slowly and sat on the edge looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged trying to stop her sniffling. She hated when her Papi yelled at her. As soon as she, Bobby and Justin came back from ice cream, her father was sitting in the kitchen with an already mad expression on his face. He automatically started yelling at her for not calling him as soon as they got home. Then they got into a huge argument about how he's been treating her and then he pretty much declared that she was on 'house arrest' for two weeks, that she couldn't go out of the house, and he would have dork and idiot guard the house in case she decides to sneak out. She felt the tears fall down her face again. "Justin, it's not fair" she said sadly. "I'm sorry, AB. I wish I could tell you how to make it better, but I don't know. You know how grandpa is, especially with you. He's just paranoid."

"It's stupid!" she said upset. She sat up and went to her closet getting a bag and shoving a bunch of clothes, a picture of Hilda, and her wallet in her bag. "What are you doing? Are you running away again?" he asked coming up to her. "Justin. It drives me crazy. Papi never lets me do anything. I have to sneak around just to go talk to the only two friends I have, which work for Papi, and I have to sneak around to go to Karate practice so stupid Marco and Silvio don't freaking follow me. I can't even go anywhere to try and get a job, because they're always around scaring everyone. I don't know why. They're such morons. I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of Papi yelling at me for stupid things!" Betty said upset wiping her face as tears continued to fall down.

"But Betty, we promised Bobby we wouldn't do that anymore."

She looked down sadly and slid down to the floor burying her face in her hands. "I know" she mumbled. He sat down next to her, leaning against her. "Betty, I don't want you to leave again." Betty looked at him and hugged him the tears falling like rain now. "I'm sorry, Justin. I won't leave."

"I love you, AB" he said his voice muffled by her embrace. "I love you, too, Justin." They leaned against the wall next to the dresser in her room, Justin's head on her shoulder, Betty's arm hooked through his. "I miss Hilda" Betty said sadly the tears threatening to collapse at any second. "Me too" he said through his tears. She looked at him. "Justin, what do I do? How can we do our plan now?" she asked looking at his teary eyes, as her own eyes were filled with tears. "Betty, I'm going to help you. You deserve to be happy. I can see that Daniel makes you happy." He smiled through his tears. Betty smiled wiping at her face. "He does. I know I don't even know him, but Justin, I don't know when I see him, I just...there's something about him. I just feel drawn to him for some reason."

Justin smiled. "I get it AB. We are going to get you out of this house and activate Mission Meade Magic." Betty giggled hysterically looking at him. "Nice name." she giggled. "Ya, it's better than Mission Talk-to-Daniel. What are you five?"

Betty giggled and shoved him playfully. "Shut-up...I think it could still be better." She said with a teasing smirk. He shrugged "You're probably right, but this will do for now."

"Phase one...Sneak out of the house!" he said pulling her up from the floor. "Now?" she asked her eyes getting wide in surprise. "No! I was just pulling you up. I'll get our mission files and bring them here."

"Okay" she laughed. Justin quickly ran out of her room. Betty giggled at his excitement. She couldn't deny how much she felt like a spy doing things like this with Justin. It was so much fun. She felt butterflies from anticipation of everything. A minute later he came in with all the things they worked on in the kitchen earlier. "Wait, go lock the door" Betty said as he placed the papers on the bed. He quickly turned around and locked the door. "So, I read one of the magazines that talked about Daniel. And then I looked at MODE. It's so good. And he's a writer too? I read an article that he co-wrote. He seems so smart." She said with a pleased smile.

"I'm telling you, Betty. He is a genius!" Betty giggled at her nephew's high approval of her 'crush'. They sat on the bed with everything laid out. "He's a writer like you. Betty, you two will be perfect together. I just know it!" he said happily. Betty smiled brightly. "I hope so." She bit her lip picking up the Esquire magazine looking at the cover. She smiled and looked to Justin. "Thank you for helping me, Justin." She put the magazine down and wrapped her arms around him. "I'd do anything for you Aunt Betty."

"I love you" she said hugging him tighter. "I love you, too. Now, we have to get _him_ to love you!" he said with a grin. Betty smiled pulling back to see his grin. She laughed "Come on, let's go over the plan." They worked on the plan until midnight making sure to put away all the 'evidence' in case her Papi came in the room when they got ready for bed. Justin unlocked the door and came back over to the bed snuggling in next to her. "Good night, AB."

"Good night, Justin. My spy helper." She giggled. She looked at him. "Thank you" she said sincerely really thankful for having such a wonderful nephew. "We're partners in crime" he said with a smirk. Betty giggled and kissed his cheek. "Yes" They went to sleep, the excitement flowing through their views in hope of the new day.

* * *

AN: haha :P hope you like it! so, yes, Daniel is very smart in this story! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Date with Mr. Suarez's Daughter**

_AN: Hi, hi! Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I appreciate them veryyy much! :) thank you! and also thanks to those of you who replied with suggestions for the mission name! hehe I am using AgentCaroline's suggestion in this chapter! :) _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Betty, come on. Hurry up."

"I'm trying, Justin." Betty whispered back trying to climb out of the window of her room. "It's not so easy with this crazy stuff you made me wear" she said as she tried to not get the back of her long black coat caught on something. And the boots Justin got her had thick heels that were making it rather difficult for her not to make a lot of noise with.

Justin walked around to check on Silvio and make sure he was still occupied. He hid behind the gate snickering when he spotted Christina flirting with him as their distraction. When she glanced in his direction she saw him and shot him a death glare. He got the message and quickly went back to get Betty to hurry up. She never took this long to sneak out before. She was practically an expert; she'd done it so many times in the past four months.

Just as Justin came closer Betty slipped and dropped into the bushes making a somewhat audible crash. Justin looked around and then quickly ran over. He was glad she wasn't that high up from where she slipped.

"Are you okay?" he whispered hoping no one heard her fall.

"yaa...oww..." she groaned trying to sit up. "Come on" he grabbed her hand pulling her up.

They quickly walked over to the gate, Betty almost tripping from her get-up. Justin shook his head in frustration. "Sorry" she whispered seeing the look on his face. They peered around the corner seeing Christina on the front steps chatting away with Silvio in a semi-playful manner. Betty knew that she was going to have to owe Christina big time for this. She hated Silvio and Marco just as much as Betty did.

Silvio had been flirting with and eyeing Christina ever since she started working as her Papi's tailor two months ago. She and Betty had instantly become good friends. She was the only friend that she had, besides Antonio, a waiter at her Papi's restaurant. Apparently Silvio was enjoying Christina's presence a little too much and thought he could sneak in a kiss. Well, he made the wrong move. Just as his face even passed her personal space radar her fist came flying across his face making him fall back against the steps.

Betty and Justin's eyes went wide in shock. They looked to each other and snickered slapping each other's hand in satisfaction. Silvio screamed from the impact. Christina started apologizing. Betty and Justin darted out of there thinking this was as good a chance as any to sneak away. _Go Christina!_ Betty thought to herself.

"What the hell did you hit me for?" Silvio said rubbing his jaw trying to get up. "It was a reflex. Sorry."

"What? A reflex for what?" he asked as he got up. "Fer tryin' ta kiss me!" She said upset.

"So?" he said moving his hand from his jaw noticing the blood.

"You bloody idiot! You don't go kissin' somebody without askin' first."

"So if I'd asked you, you da let me?"

"A day in bloody hell!" she came back.

He held his hand out to her "Look, I'm bleeding thanks to you. I think you busted my lip" he said bringing his hand to the side of his mouth again.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital" she said noticing that his mouth was pretty bad. She tried to hold her smile.

"What about miss Betty? Boss will have a fit if I leave"

"Oh, leave the poor girl. She's not a child. She'll be fine." She grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and led him inside to get a pack of ice. They walked into the kitchen, Christina sitting him in a chair and going to the freezer.

"Let me at least tell her I'm leaving" he said getting up from the chair. Christina felt iffy about that, she tried to stop him, but he got suspicious so he went up anyways.

He got to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Miss Betty?" he called knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Betty's voice came back. "Listen, I'm uh...I have to step out."

"I don't care!" her voice came back again. "Sure you'll be alright?, don't be getting into trouble."

"Fine. Leave me alone". The voice came back once more. Silvio shook his head and walked back down. What he didn't know was that on the other side of the door Justin set up an automated voice detector. So whenever a question or something was stated, a pre-recorded message was played back. They just recorded some sayings that would make Silvio or Marco believe she was actually still in there, which wasn't that difficult since Betty mostly insulted them or told them to leave her alone.

On the way to the hospital Silvio called Marco to make sure Betty wasn't home alone. He also called Mr. Suarez telling him what happened. He was surprised when Mr. Suarez actually laughed that Christina hit him. He got rather upset that he was laughing at his expense, but told himself the pay was good. That was the only reason why he was still doing this. His daughter was one tough chick. She kept him and Marco busy.

"Hah-ha! I can't _believe_ Christina hit him!" Betty laughed as they ran to catch the subway. "It was way too funny" Justin added laughing. "Now Justin seriously why am I wearing all this stuff?" she finally asked as they slowed down getting the train they needed to catch. "Because AB you have to be in disguise. And besides we look cool." He said putting on some cool black shades with red trim to match his almost all-black clothing. Of course it was Justin, so he had a red vest on. He had to have his color. He whipped out another pair of shades from his pocket "here, wear these."

"Justin!"

"Come on, AB!" he said holding them out to her. Betty rolled her eyes and put them on feeling like a dork on a Queens Subway looking like she was coming out of some spy movie.

"I guess we do look pretty cool" Betty said taking another look at herself in her black jeans and top covered up by her long black coat, with those high, yet awesome boots she was wearing. She looked to Justin. "You are crazy good at this fashion stuff, Justin. Who knows, maybe you could work at MODE someday."

His eyes lit up "That would be awesome!" he said excitedly. She smiled. "So, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see" he said with a smirk.

About 15 minutes later they were in Manhattan walking into this 'spy shop'. It had walls and displays of cool gadgets and spy gear everywhere. The room was very dim-lit, with blue and red neon lights where the wall and ceiling met making it look very high-tech. Especially the cool blue display lights on the gadgets. "Justin, what are we doing here?" she asked. She looked at him more curiously. "How do you know about this place?"

"I followed Bobby here. I think he's a spy Aunt Betty"

"WHAT?" Betty said loudly, her eyes wide in shock. The employees and two other people looked at her. She mouthed sorry to them. "Justin, are you crazy? Bobby's not a spy." She said in softer voice, stopping for a minute in thought.

"Whatever you say AB, but just think about it. He's been really secretive for the past few months, and he came_ here_ Betty. He has that tough guy secret agent look to him, too" he said with a smirk. Betty looked at him incredulously. "I don't know, Justin. I think you're just jumping to conclusions."

"Ok AB, don't believe me, but we are getting some stuff that will be useful to us. We have the troops, now we need the equipment" He said walking over to the back wall where there were headphone devices and ear pieces, and cameras. Some were so small that you couldn't even see what it was. Betty looked around in fascination. There were really awesome video-recording glasses, glasses that had a mapping system implanted in the device, cool watches that you wouldn't believe; night goggles and listening kits, laser pens and sensors. It was insane. When she walked back over to Justin, she looked at him as he picked out things for them with such determination and assurance. She smiled. "You are an amazing kid, do you know that?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Thanks AB. You're an amazing aunt."

She looked down sadly. "No, I'm not"

He turned completely to look at her. "Yes, you are."

She looked up meeting his eyes, her eyes already filled with tears. "I don't take care of you like I should."

"Sure you do. I would probably be out on the streets in a gang or something if it weren't for you being around me, AB. You're the only reason why I'm not taking out my anger and sadness out on everyone and everything since mom."

Betty's tears were falling along her cheeks. "I love you, AB" he said hugging her the best he could with all the stuff in his hands. Betty wrapped her arms around him tightly, her tears falling like rain. "I love you, too" she said wondering how she could breathe without him around. He was the reason why she woke up every day determined to find out what really happened to Hilda. Both she and Justin had this feeling in their hearts that they weren't getting the whole story on what happened. All she knew right now was this amazing kid she was hugging was her whole world right now and she was determined to keep that good heart and spirit of his alive.

"Now, come on. Let's hurry up and get out of here, so we can initiate you plan."

Betty smiled and let go of him. "Okay" she wiped the tears from her face. "How about Mission Blue Eyes" she said with a smirk. Justin grinned looking at her. "Better" he said and quickly picked out the rest of the things he thought they needed, getting a few other things that he just thought were way too cool to pass up. _You never know when you need this stuff_, he thought.

They paid for their spy gear and walked out of the shop officially feeling like spies. Betty was so excited to use this stuff, even though half of it she barely had a clue what they were. She and Justin went to the park to go over their plan one more time and start the operation.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked it! :P I know Daniel is not in this that much yet, but he will be soon! :) hehe _

_please review! thank youuuu! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Date with Mr. Suarez's Daughter**

_AN: Hi guys. I can't even say how sorry I am for taking so long to update this story. It's truly not a fair! I'm going to try and manage my updating of stories better. _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Betty and Justin were at the park going over their plan.

"Alright Betty, in a few hours we are going to get you looking super smoking so Daniel won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Betty smiled, but then thought for a second "but Justin, I don't want him to just look at me for how I look. I want him to...well, like _me_."

"I get that, AB. That's where your part comes in. How you look is just the added bonus."

Betty smiled and nodded in understanding. "Ok, so we have the troops, you, me, Papi's other driver James, Antonio, Christina, oh, I even got Stephen to help."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. Stephen was the receptionist at Papi's restaurant. He had spunk. "Yep! He's going to help us get Daniel there early."

"Okay!" Betty responded excitedly. She felt the rush through her veins feeling like she was on a mission. Lately she had really gotten into all that action and suspense stuff, Karate also being a fun distraction from everything.

"We have all the equipment. I have enough for everyone and a few extras just in case."

Betty smiled shaking her head. "First thing we have to do is get Daniel to come in early." He stated.

"That's Stephen, right?"

"Right!" Justin picked up his phone and sent the call. "Casa Suarez, Stephen speaking how may I help you?"

"Stephen! It's Justin."

"hey kiddo. Is it a go?" he asked excitedly. "MBD a go"

"Got it kiddo!" he hung up and Justin looked to Betty. "MBD?"

"Mission Betty Daniel." He said with a laugh. Betty laughed "Oh-kay... that is so not better than my name, Justin."

"Hey, give me a break. I was trying to come up with a code name for myself."

"Oh ya, and what is that?" Betty asked amused. "Darkness" Justin said with a smirk. Betty giggled "Darkness? Ya right? You are the brightest kid I know. You're always in color"

"Whatever, AB."

"Can I be princess Daisy?" she asked with a bright smile. Justin rolled his eyes "are you serious?"

"Ya...come on."

He shook his head. "Fine. Okay, so we meet the troops later in..." he looked at his high-tech watch "3 hours, after we get you dressed"

"Right!" Betty said enthusiastically. They continued to discuss the minor details before having to go get ready.

Meanwhile...

"Daniel, some Stephen is on the line for you." Amanda said walking into his office and taking a seat on top of his desk. He shook his head at his overly flirtatious assistant and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Meade, is it possible for you to come in earlier today?"

"Uh...what time?" he asked looking at his watch and then his schedule

"Oh, about 6:30 instead of 8?"

He looked at his book and didn't have anything at that time. "That's fine Stephen. Thanks"

"Alright sir. See you."

Daniel hung up. Amanda leaned across his desk looking at the file in front of him "What are you working on?" she asked curiously leaning in further.

"Don't worry about it!" he closed the file. She gave him a pout. "Daniel, when are we going to go on a date?" she asked seductively running her hand along his arm. He moved her hand gently putting it back on the desk. "Amanda, I'm not interested, alright. Your beautiful and all, but we're friends."

She sighed in frustration hopping off his desk. "Fine! Jerk!" she sashayed out of his office slamming the door on the way out. He shook his head and opened the file again. He knew she wouldn't be mad for long. She did that every single time she came in his office. He sometimes got a kick out of it, because she always tried something different. He focused his attention back to the file.

Justin and Betty were on their way to meet Christina's assistant, Carolyn, since Christina was a little preoccupied at the moment. Christina assured her that Carolyn will take care of her and make sure she looks her best, leaving three dresses she could choose from.

When they got to Christina's apartment they were enthusiastically greeted by a very pretty tall brunette with striking green eyes. "Hello, you must be Betty... and" she looked at Justin standing next to her trying to remember his name. "Justin" he said with a smile "Hi there, Justin. Now let's get you looking gorgeous, not that you really need much help there." She said taking Betty's hand and pulling her inside. Betty smiled.

She was pulled into the bedroom. Carolyn held out the first dress. It was a short halter-style blue dress that was pleated, and had blue sequins at the bodice. She looked at Justin. He shook his head. "No, you'll look like a hooker."

Betty's eyes went wide and she smacked his arm. He laughed "what...it's true."

She shook her head. Carolyn held out the next one which was a sleeveless dark green dress with a sweetheart neckline with a deep purple belt along the waist. "That one is pretty."

"What's the next one?" Justin said knowing the best was always saved for last. Carolyn took it out of the bag and held it out. "Oo! I love that one!" Betty said quickly before she even fully took it out. Justin nodded approvingly. It was a plum purple strapless satin dress with a mermaid hemline, an unclosed side of the skirt, sparkled beads along the bust line.

"That is perfect, Betty. You'll look gorgeous, but super-hot" Justin stated taking a closer look at it.

Betty smiled brightly. Carolyn gave her the dress and she quickly went to the restroom and put it on. When she wore it she was surprised and really excited that the dress looked even better on her than it did when she just held it up. The dress accentuated her curves perfectly without showing too much. She didn't want to look slutty. She knew this was a rocking dress and she was pretty sure that this one was Christina's design.

When Betty walked out of the restroom, Justin and Carolyn's mouths hung open. She looked at them shocked for a moment at their reaction to her. "Wow AB, you look amazing!" Justin said in amazement. She smiled bright. "Seriously, Betty, you look gorgeous" Carolyn said "now, let me do your hair and make-up."

After about 40 minutes, Betty had eyeliner, lip gloss, and some blush, and her hair was in long waves. She looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned by her own appearance. She'd never looked so nice before. She smiled and looked to Carolyn "thank you so much for your help."

"No problem, sweetie, you look stunning."

She smiled and stood up from the chair looking at Justin. "What do you think?" she asked taking a quick spin. "You look really awesome, AB. He seriously won't know what hit him."

Betty smiled and hugged him "Thank you, Justin." He smiled wrapping his arms around her. They stayed for a short while talking to Carolyn and then were on their way to meet up with the troops before everything was about to go down.

* * *

AN: More Daniel is coming up soon! :D I'll have the next part up tomorrow! :)


End file.
